fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominic Strum
Dominic Strum(どみにく すとらむ Dominiku Sutoramu) is a well-known mage throughout the region of Egalia and a member of the Chain Gang Trio that works in infiltrating illegal places that deal in human trading, the black market, and anything else banned by the government. In the past, Dominic lost all of his memory when he was kidnapped by slave traders as he was being sent to a plantation farm. He later met up with two people that he would call siblings, Geiger Strum and Ruby Strum. One day after work, the plantation found itself under attack by the dark mage Hydrate as he killed the owners and stole all the money they made. After earning their freedom, Dominic became part of the group called the Chain Gang Trio a group dedicated to bringing down all forms of illegal actions done all over the region. Along with exposure of the crimes, they often help the freed slaves return to their homes, or take them to a place known only as The Exemption Plains, which takes in slaves and help them get back on their feet. Dominic later became a member of the Minotaur Horn along with his siblings. Appearance Like both of his siblings, Dominic's appearance and body was changed due to the experimental magic pesticide they were sprayed with while working on the crops. Originally he had brown hair that wasn't spiky and often combed it back thanks to his brother. In his case, he was only exposed a few times, which changed his hair color from black to fire red, and changed the iris color of his eyes from blue to pure white. Due to Dominic's great respect and love for his older brother, he decided to always spike his hair up in a similar form to Geiger. He also been shown to be a 'unique' type of person as most times he often wears clothing that have no buisness together, and yet somehow he makes them look good. Personality Even though he is the youngest of the Trio, Dominic has shown to have the biggest heart out of all three of them due to the fact that he can truly relate to the slaves that they save. He has a strong belief that no life no matter how big or small is worthless, and should be treated with respect. Like both of his siblings, he loves them very dearly and will do anything it takes to make sure that nothing bad happens to them. However, he is considered the annoying baby brother who doesn't know when to take a hint, which results in him getting scolded most times by his brother. Synopsis Combination of Past and Present Power Arc 'Act I' *The Walk to The Beginning *Seven Walks of Life: An Old Legend Found 'Act III' History Kain Geno was a normal young boy who lived with his older brother, Sai Geno, and parents for the first four years of his life. However, tragidy struck when his village was under attacked, and he witnessed his parents being murdered right in front of his eyes before he was knocked out, losing all of his memory of his life. After waking up, he was given the name Dominic without knowing why. Dominic doesn' t remember much of his past before his enslavement due to a massive head injury, and the first thing he remembered was seeing his future sister's face as she helped him stop crying. After arriving, he was immediaty put to work in the crops, however some of the other slaves did his work for him so he wouldn't have to touch the pesticide. One week of working, he saw that his sister, Ruby, was about to be executed for passing out on the job as he attempted to protect her. Right when they were both about to die, an older slave named Dominic told them to let both of them go in exachange for hauling three times the amount of crops between the three of them. After that encounter and save from Geiger, he along with Ruby became siblings, promising to help each other out. One day after another day of brutal work, the trio overheard the slave owners talking about killing most of the younger slaves in order to make room for the new stock coming in. Dominic was in shock after he saw his brother beg and pray for a miracle to appear. He was shocked when the newcomer, a Dark Mage called Hydrate, came into the farm killing off all the slave owners, and stealing the money made from all the slaves. At that moment, the trio ran away with nothing but the clothes on their back until they reached a nearby city, and found an abandon house to sleep in. The next morning Ruby and Dominic waited for Geiger to come back with food and water that he would steal from the local venders, instead he brought back a woman that heard their tale, and wanted them to move in with her. For the first time in his life, Dominic felt like part of a real family as they ate together, trained together, and stayed together. Years passed as adopted mother came down with a serious illness that she could not afford the medication, and after a week died. Feeling out of place in the world, the trio came to the decision of leaving Fiore to find a place they could call home. However, after hearing a shocking rumor that their old plantation prision was being used once again, Dominic along with his siblings went in, beat down the new slave owners, destroyed all of their profits, and freed every single slave. After turning in the owners to proper authorites, an idea came into Geiger's mind about finding every single illegal place, and shutting down. From that moment on, Dominic became the last member in the Chain Gang Trio, and swore to end all acts of cruilty no matter how big or how small. During their earlier years, Dominic was having doubts about what to do with the freed slaves, until Geiger came up with a solution in the form of a scroll he had stolen fron his slave owners when he was still working on the farm. After opening the portal, they encountered with a being known only as The Guardsmen and his castle. Dominic was immediatly shocked when his older brother lost the fight between them, but glad that the being allowed them to use his land as a new starting ground for the slaves. Later on during their missions, the trio met up with a team of mages from the Minotaur Horn Guild, who offered them a chance to join their ranks. Dominic was the first one to accept, which made his siblings follow along. He was declined the chance to earn an S-Class Ranking, and watched his older brother succeed where he could not. Magic & Abilities Changed Body '- Unlike his siblings who were more exposed to the pesticide in the fields, Dominc was only exposed a few times due to Geiger's rule of not working. His abiliy gained from the poison allowing him to blend into his surroundings like a chameleon '''High Stamina '- Due to the constant energy required to keep his Take Over form on, Dominic trained himself to increase how much time he can stay in his Black Wing Buster form. '''Take Over - is a magic that allows the user to transform into a being, taking on it's physical properties and powerful abilities. Since learning this magic, Dominic has been shown to know two Take Over Forms, one he learned naturally, the second he was taught by the Guardsman when they first met. Take Over: Black Wing Buster '- When using the magic, Dominic transforms into a black tall being with demonic features which includes horns, black feathered wings, and black-gold armor covering most of his body. It has also been seen that there are gems embedded into his skin that channel energy throughout the body. *'Flight '- Without having to wasting any energy, Dominic is able to fly around with no problems. Many slaves often see this as the arrival of the saviors when they encounter Dominic. *'Cosmic Flow '- By focusing energy into the gems in the palm of his hands and slamming them into the ground, Dominic summons multiple pillars that shoot in a straight path to the enemy. *'Shattered Barrage '- When Dominic thrusts his wings, feathers shoot out enf *used with energy, and when they hit the feathers explode on contact. *'Berserk Form '- This form is only achieved when Dominic becomes enraged in his Black Wing Buster form, when the rage esculates, his body changes form. His apperance turns more demonic than before, his arms multiple and appear around his body, and his fairy sword is split into two swords. In this form, Dominic has no control and runs on pure instinct, the only way for him to stop is to run out of energy, or if someone can deliver a powerful enough spell to damage him. '''Take Over: Buster King '- Unique form that transforms him not into another being, but into a different version of himself that's more muscular, has longer spiker hair, and more adapted in fighting. In this form, his apperance looks the same, except now he wears different clothing, has fingerless gloves and bandages around his arms, wears a necklace, and his hair color turns similar to that of fire. Like Mizuki, Dominic learned how to use this Take Over by training under The Guardsman. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery '- In this form, it has been shown that ominic is able to handle himself against most opponents. When he uses his Explosive Fist magic along with his mastery, he is able to deal powerful damage, and handle many different forms of magic. *'Durability '- Along with this form comes the incredible endurance Dominic has shown, the magic enriches his body making it much more stronger than steel itself. '''Explosive Fist - A magic that mainly focuses on powerful explosive wave or energy magic attacks and utilizing the destructive power of Rupture Magic and Energy Magic in close combat. It is the ultimate martial art magic born from the miraculous fusion of the "explosive power" of Martial arts and Magic, having become an internal art that transcends the external art. Lightning Magic - Unlike normal lightining, when in his Take Over form the color changes red to show the increased power in the lightning shot out. This Magic can only be used when in Take Over Form. Basic Spells *'Thunder Shout '- By focusing the energy's into the gems in the palm of his hands and clapping, a shock-wave fires as it sounds like thunder. *'Lightning Burst '- Summoning three magic circles in front of him, Dominic can shoot out three bolts of lightning that connect together increasing the power and dealing much damage. *'Symmetry Slam '- By spinning with wings streached wide, the wind begins to combine together , and envelopes in a minature twister. Then when added with lightning, Dominic moves at incredible high speeds that some magics can actually be reflected. *'Bolt Buster '- Focuses the energy to charge and recycle when hit by another electrice based attacked. *'Electo Bomb '- By shooting electrictiy at any object, it is enfused with it's energy and after a few seconds explodes sending a wave of lightning that stuns an opponent. *'Lightning Dust '- Shaking some Fairy dust off of Dominic's blade and enfusing them with Lightining, it is able to stick to a person like static and shock them after each attack done by them. Advance Spells *'Warp Thunder Blitz '- Summoning two large circles in the air, Dominic is able to bring down a powerful barrage of lightning that can destroy an area in almost an instant. *'Lightning Spear Bolt '- By making his sword bendable, he brings down lightning as the blade turns into the shape of a bolt of lightning, and can be controlled by Dominic. The form is only able to remain for a limited amount of time. Equipment *'Fairy Sword '- A special blade made completely from Fairy Dust as a gift to Dominic who freed some of the captured fairys in the plantation where he worked. The energy goes well with his Take Over as it charges together increasing it's strength. *'Teleportation Scroll' - A special scroll given to him by The Guardsmen for access to his homeland, and it also allows former slaves to enter the hidden plains as well. Gallery C382751d1826ab192b73ab73ca1b3c4cbff0f583.jpg|Normal Apperance Sample f048bba1e9b15a731a60f82c404989a8c83c5fe1.jpg|Take Over: Black Wing Buster Gthw.jpg|Take Over: Buster King QUICKENING.jpg|Berserk Form Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Minotaur Horn members Category:Take-Over Category:Sword user Category:Martial Artist